


Checkup

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Feels, Gen, Gen Work, Hospitals, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Alphonse has his first checkup upon getting his body back, which causes some unexpected anxiety.





	Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fullmetal Alchemist' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Prompt: injection.

“I'm not comfortable allowing you to miss any checkups.” Pinako chews on her unlit pipe and scowls at the ‘no smoking’ sign. “I better not catch you picking up any nasty habits either, Alphonse.”

Alphonse doesn't answer. Finally, he can use the hospital for its intended purpose rather than hauling his brother inside. A nurse monitors children in pajamas and hospital gowns playing tag while another pushes a wheelchair into the shade. Someone among the group pauses for a coughing fit and the nurse moves in with a handkerchief. 

“How much care do I need?” Alphonse nods toward the children. “I don't have to stay here, right?”

He knows what happens when people stay. Someone will do something unspeakable with his body with impeccable stitching. It will be a step for science and another loss for his brother. Someone, boy or girl, he can't decipher. What does it matter when the cry is daddy? Someone has taken care to do their hair in braids. 

Her mouth moves but no sound escapes. Her wrinkles deepen with concern as she takes him by the wrist. Taking him inside and giving him over to the doctor will help. 

A pill under his tongue will keep him calm. Once he's calm, he can be examined and Pinako will wait in a different room. Something will happen once she leaves the room. Now, his voice quivers with anxiety. 

“What's going to happen inside?” 

“Alphonse, would you prefer I remain in the room?” 

“You have to…”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single reader, commenter, bookmark, and kudos.


End file.
